


Eyes on the Horizon (nose to the wind)

by Shojojo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Getting Together, I feel called out, Idiots in Love, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shojojo/pseuds/Shojojo
Summary: “What was that?”“Me dying inside for being called out by fucking Animal Crossing. He’s even a wolf, his name is fucking Wolfgang.”A new villager has moved in to Stiles' island. He's perfect.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Eyes on the Horizon (nose to the wind)

“The new guy finally moved in yesterday and he’s perfect.”

“Stiles, you said that about the last one.”

“You don’t understand, he spent half his day sitting in the garden reading and I think he sang to the flowers at one point.”

“Are you going to marry him?”

Stiles groaned into his headset. “I can’t marry him but hell yeah he’s going to be my boyfriend as far as I’m concerned. As far as _he’s_ concerned. Do you know what he said? ‘If the last thing you think of before you go to sleep is me, then you’ll wake up to a sunny day.’ _Scotttttt_ , I just can’t deal with this.”

“Uh huh.”

“Allow me to list the ways he is so perfect that I feel called out by the world for having such a type.”

“Stiles, I-”

“No, no, you do need to know.” A whine did nothing to stop Stiles from counting off on fingers he knew, somewhere in his brain, that Scott couldn’t see. “One: dark. Two: older, but seriously if he stopped pointing it out it wouldn’t be an issue. Three: seems rough but is a huge softie. Four: teases me and looks judgy as hell at the camera but every now and then I get a smile just for me and I just _melt_.”

“Is that a trait or just you with any crush?”

“Five: speaks full sentences with just his eyebrows. Six: lives in a leather jacket.” With another overly dramatic groan, his forehead met his desk, eyes inches away from the game in his lap.

“What was that?”

“Me dying inside for being called out by fucking Animal Crossing. He’s even a wolf, his name is fucking Wolfgang.” 

Scott erupted in giggles, making Stiles groan louder to drown it out. “Certainly sounds like your type, but nah, pretty sure I heard your window.”

The disconnect tone sounded less like a click and more like a nail on a coffin as Stiles forced himself to turn his head towards the rest of the room. And there, of course, standing less than an arm’s reach away, was Derek Hale. That gorgeous, dark, ever-so-slightly older man looking the part of a bad boy but being nothing of the sort (eh, usually), with a teasing look in his eyes and biting back a smile that took Stiles’ breath away, complete with eyebrows speaking volumes of amusement, all wrapped up in that damn leather jacket. 

“Research?” Stiles wasn’t honestly sure who he was offering the out for. 

“Investigation.” The smile slipped out and Stiles did not care that it was already ten pm and he had a shift at the library in the morning. Late night hunt through the woods? Absolutely, no problem. One genuine Derek Hale smile powers a Stiles for at least twelve hours; use with caution, highly addictive. “You’re going to introduce me to your boyfriend.”

“Ex… excuse me?”

“If you plan on bringing anyone into the pack, they should be approved by your Alpha.” Derek attempted to deadpan, just a hint too much laughter to get away with sounding serious. He began pulling off his shoes and taking the spot on the bed that Stiles at some point had deemed his during their recurring movie nights when no one else seemed to have time (or maybe neither of them remembered to ask who wanted to come). 

(To be fair, truly no one wanted to come after the heartfelt and emotional debates that accompanied _Xmen Evolution_ viewings.)

“Don’t judge my island too much. I’m in the middle of reorganizing my orchards and giving my boyfriend a beautiful forest to live in with all my black flowers.” Stiles stretched as he rose from the chair taking note for not the first time that Derek’s eyes landed on the patch of skin exposed by his shirt riding up. Placing the Switch back into the dock and grabbing a controller, he shuffled onto the bed, Derek wrapping an arm around his shoulders-- a new norm resulting from too many complaints about Stiles being cold or fidgeting too much. 

“Also I don’t have terraforming yet. Which means that Dick Lake was created by the RNG gods, not me.”

Beautiful, sincere, Derek Hale laughter? Oh, that could power a Stiles for at least a day. 

* * *

“Stiles, is there a reason I found apples in the mailbox?” 

Choking on his coffee, Stiles reached for the paper bag his father held out, accompanied by a strained look of concern and amusement. 

Sure enough, three red apples inhabited the bag-- the one fruit his island still lacked. A small card fell to the table from where it had been poorly taped to the bag.

_Let me know if you find a resident that’s my type:_

  * _The most gorgeous eyes_
  * _Younger, wouldn’t be an issue if he acted his age and stopped making me feel so old_
  * _Seems like he’s only about fun but is incredibly smart_
  * _Flirts with everyone but every now and then flirts with me when no one is there to play it off as a joke and I just melt_
  * _Understands me and isn’t afraid to use words to tell me_
  * _Lives in flannel_



_And although I approve of his interior decorating more than the HHA does, as Alpha I do not approve of your current choice in boyfriends. I hear he has fleas._

_Snarrrl_

Forehead met table again as his dad snorted and walked away with a laugh.

With the biggest, dopeyest grin, Stiles addressed the literal floor. “Seven: also a creeperwolf who better plan on picking me up from work and taking me on a date tonight.”

Tilting his head to the side, he watched the kitchen door gently open and Derek peek in with the biggest, dopeyest, most loving smile, just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this fic brought to you by my irl Animal Crossing New Horizons game. Naturally formed Dick Lake, perfect villager Wolfgang and his house that does look like something Derek would live in (although the Happy Home Academy that judges how well you've decorated didn't give Wolfgang the score he was hoping for this week).  
> Also brought to you in part by my wife laughing her butt off at me for being so called out between my soft werewolf boyfriend and my other island bf who loves his fashion, says dumb things like "Boungiorno! It means it's going to be a good giorno!" and is named EUGENE (as in Flynn Rider).


End file.
